Who is The Warbler?
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: The new hero in town saves Kurt from a mugging. What if he starts to fall for this masked vigilante when he's already dating Blaine? What will Blaine do? Who is The Warbler?


Show: Glee

Pairing: Klaine

Word Count: 1800 ish minus my author notes

Warnings: T (for future violence and possible upside down, spiderman kisses)

Summary: The new hero in town saves Kurt from a mugging. What if he starts to fall for this masked vigilante when he's already dating Blaine? What will Blaine do? Who is The Warbler?

**A/N: [I know Lima is not actually a city like New York or Boston or Chicago, but for the sake of my fanfiction, and some amount of humor, I am pretending it is.**

**Anyone who has a Tumblr and likes Glee should know why I'm writing this.**

**Ps. I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I especially do not own the beautiful Kurt and Blaine... sadly.]**

Darkness set in upon the great city of Lima. Its towering sky scrapers stretched into the fading orange of the evening sky. Purple clouds dissipated into the layers of the atmosphere clearing the sky of all obstructions. Quickly, midnight blue hues replaced the sunset, and now the city of Lima glowed with its neon signs and lights. The near full moon hung a beacon in the sky for all to see.

A masked figure perched atop some ten story building watched as swarms of cars and people crowded the streets. His streets. Yes, the city of Lima belonged to him. It was his turf, his home, his responsibility. And, if that meant having to knock out a few petty thieves or break into a gang or two's hideout, then so be it. He would put his life at risk no matter how many times because there was someone he wanted desperately to protect.

The masked figure swung around the flag pole suspended from the building's side, and leapt with dept grace to a lower building. Landing with a gentle thud, he raced off, jumping from one roof to another. He descended the metal escape ladders at the side of some apartment and landed in a muddy alleyway. Just as he was about to exit the dumpster-smell-filled passage, he heard foot steps.

Pressing his back to the cool brick building behind him, he watched through his mask as the footsteps approached. He slunk deeper into the shadows, praying the red on his costume wouldn't give him away.

"Thanks for walking with me, Kurt." A brunette girl came into view. She wore a red beret and a long, woolen trench coat. The smile on her Jewish looking face showed off brilliantly white teeth. The masked figure admitted she was indeed pretty, but the boy who came into view beside her was breathtaking.

"No problem, Rach. Anything for my brother's girlfriend."

'Rach' gave a laugh and teased, "just your brother's girlfriend? Kurt, I'm your best friend!"

Kurt teased back, tilting his head this way and that indecisively, "I don't know, Mercedes is pretty cool..."

Her grin widening, Rachel rolled her eyes and waved with a gloved hand as she stepped away, "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Rachel." The beautiful boy, Kurt, stood there watching his friend walk away, not knowing, all the while, the masked figure watched him. Kurt's luscious brown hair shone under the lamp light. Kurt's cheeks were pink, and the masked figure thought he might be cold (his sweater and scarf combo screamed fashion-sense not warmth.) Kurt pulled his scarf up, attempting to cover more of his face, but his adorable nose would not stay under the cloth. He sighed and turned, about to leave, when the sound of heavy footsteps made him look back.

The mask figure watched, frozen in a moment of horror, as a hooded man with a switch blade caught Kurt's wrist. Kurt's inchoate screams immediately quieted when the man held the blade to his neck whispering something about "handing over the money."

Kurt's look of terror snapped the masked man out of his frozen state. A low, menacing growl reverberated from his throat as he took a step out of the shadows towards the hooded criminal. One. Two. The man turned towards the sounds just as the masked figure took his third step. All the blood drained from the hooded man's face and his hand began to shake violently.

He backed away, moving the knife away from Kurt's throat (he remained still, frozen with shock) to flail it carelessly towards the masked individual.

"Stay away from me, dammit!"

It was too late. A thunderous punch echoed through the alley as the masked figure's fist connected with the criminal's jaw. The figure scowled as the man some how maintained his balance enough to regain composure and strike back with his knife. Of course, he missed, but the masked figure kept his grimace planted on his face as he muttered,

"You should've just let that punch be the end of it." He gave the man a swift kick, using the force of it to propel himself back and catch Kurt in his arms, he backed away, attempting to gage whether the man would fight back again.

He did, like the moron he was, and the masked figure, not letting go of Kurt, jumped up, grabbing hold of the emergency exit ladders. Using his momentum, the masked figure swung out his leg as the hooded man ran towards him. The masked man's foot connected with the criminals face, knocking him to the ground with an echoing thud.

The masked man inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying his best to calm himself. Even though the masked man's superbly strong arm held Kurt's waist securely, the boy clung desperately to his neck as they hung from the emergency exit.

"Y-you saved me! Thank you..." Kurt's big blue eyes shone up at the masked figure's opaque mask lenses.

"Um... All in a day's work k-citizen!" The masked man attempted to make his voice sound deeper and more heroic than it was, and he wasn't sure if Kurt was buying it. His innocent eyes stared up unknowingly, but surely that twitch of his delicate eyebrow meant he had some suspicions.

The masked man let go of the metal bar, but instead of dropping back to the cement, the two remained floating in the air. Kurt gasped as he looked down, seeing their feet hovering weightlessly. The masked man couldn't help but crack a smile. Oh how the thought of flying with Kurt tempted him. Instead, he floated down towards the ground so Kurt's feet barely scraped the ground and let him down.

He began to float up, away, but Kurt turned to him with wide eyes. Those wide blue eyes that wrenched the masked figure's heart.

"Thank you Warbler!"

"Have courage, citizen!" The Warbler gave Kurt a salute as he spoke his catch phrase. He turned over in the air and flew up towards the highest sky scrapers, his heart racing beneath his yellow warbler emblem.

* * *

><p>McKinley High School buzzed with excitement as Blaine walked through the halls with his sockless shoes, his bare ankle poking out from beneath too-short-to-be-called-pants pants. He sported the usual bow tie and smile on his face as he stepped into the choir room.<p>

"What's up guys?" He asked as everyone hurriedly gathered around Tina who had her laptop out.

"Have you seen this?" Finn asked eagerly gesturing towards the laptop screen. Artie, Rachel, Quin, Mercedes, and Kurt were already gathered around the computer as Mike, Brittany, and Santana entered the class room and joined them.

"Seen what?" Blaine inquired, walking over to his boyfriend, Kurt's, side. They had met last year and though it took some time, Blaine had finally realized he was in love and they'd been dating ever since. Though they hadn't seen a lot of each other that summer... Blaine had been busy with a science camp.

"Looks like Ohio's got its very own superhero." Kurt whispered delightedly to his boyfriend, making an adorably sassy movement with his hand.

Though his insides went cold, Blaine's pointy eyebrows shot up in interested, mild surprise, "_Really?_"

"Yeah, look." Artie pointed to the web article. Blaine looked, and his eyes met with a big bold title:

**Who Is Ohio's Mystery Hero?**

Though not even Kurt seemed to notice, Blaine gulped loudly as he saw the large picture of a masked vigilante underneath the title. The masked man had black hair swept back messily and a tight red and navy suit. His chest bore a large yellow bird insignia and he wore a batman-esque utility belt across his waist.

Blaine, trying hurriedly to cover up his nervousness, broke out into laughter, "Are all of you taking this seriously?"

Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a stern look upon his utterly stunning face, "Blaine, the Warbler is the real deal!"

"_The Warbler_? Seriously?" Blaine laughed again, every fiber of his being stiff with anxiousness, "He calls himself the Warbler and you're taking him seriously?"

Giving Blaine a little grimace, Kurt narrowed his blue eyes and replied, "Yes, Blaine. I do take the Warbler seriously and I would hope you would too considering he saved my life yesterday!"

Blaine pressed his lips into a thin line, "...What?" was all he could manage to say without his voice cracking.

Kurt crossed his arms huffily, "Yes. The Warbler saved me from being mugged last night and you would know that if you ever replied to your texts."

"Wow, Kurt, I'm sorry. I promise I'll check my phone more often." Blaine embraced Kurt with his muscular arms (though they were hidden pretty well beneath his sweater,) "I'm glad you're okay." He mumbled into his boyfriends shoulder. Kurt patted Blaine on the back, leaning his head to the side so his nosed pressed against Blaine's hideous Christmas sweater.

"Blaine, we are going shopping today because you are never wearing that sweater again, you hear?" Blaine chuckled.

"What you don't like the reindeer and penguins with bow ties?" Kurt frowned at his boyfriend's fashion sense but Blaine couldn't help but laugh (genuinely this time.)

Then Mr. Schuester barged in; one hand clutched a folder with this week's assignment and the other, the Ohio Weekly.

"Have you all seen this?" He wondered enthusiastically.

"Uh, duh Mr. Schue. Who hasn't?" Mercedes responded in that sassy diva way of hers.

"It's called twitter, Mr. Schue, you really should get one." Artie commented, rolling himself to his usual seat.

Mr. Schue's smile widened extraordinarily and accented his butt chin, "Excellent, because that's this weeks lesson. Heroes."

"Heroes?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, wishing immediately that his tone hadn't been so skeptical.

"That's right, Blaine, heroes. It's part of human nature to want to talk about people we look up to through any sort of media, and that includes song. So this week, I want you all to decide on a song that describes what a hero means to you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but as he did, he noticed Kurt's expression. Those blue eyes glittered energetically with anticipation as his lips turned upwards into an adorable, heart melting smile. Blaine sighed. He hadn't counted on Kurt getting so attached to his alter-ego.

**A/N [Update frequency increases with comments, my initial plan is to update every two weeks. I promise you it gets better and will include songs.]**


End file.
